Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a measuring apparatus and method for measuring an electrical characteristic of an object to be measured by bringing a probe into contact with the object to be measured.
Background Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-142246 discloses a technique to measure an electrical characteristic of a wafer by applying a liquid having an electrical insulating characteristic.
In a case where an electrical characteristic of an object to be measured is measured by bringing a probe into contact with the object to be measured, it is preferable to limit discharge by applying an insulating liquid to the object to be measured. In the measuring apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-142246, however, an insulating liquid is retained with an annular retaining member provided on a side surface of a stage. With the measuring apparatus, therefore, there is a problem that a large amount of the insulating liquid is required. There is also a problem of the insulating liquid penetrating to a back surface of the object to be measured.